Mai Life
by Bri-SchneiderMonkey
Summary: Alek has a twin. "We are under attack." "Alek I love you please forgive me" "Who the HELL do you think you are?" What will happen to Everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nine lives I only own the plot Camille, Carter, Lauren, Brittany, Julia, Anna, Ashley, Rebecca, Rachel, Jennifer / Jennie and, Kellie.

Camille's POV

Hi, my name is Camille and I am Mai so is my Boyfriend, Carter. Today we are moving to San Francisco. I have good news and bad news. The good, no the great news is I love Carter the bad news is I'm going to an all girls school, where only GIRLS and the worst part. No BOYS meaning no Carter and It's a boarding school.

Carter's POV

We are driving to my Aunt's house before I drop off Camille, Anna, Lauren, and Britt. I love Camille she is beautiful but right now she is fucking hot. She is wearing Black leather short shorts; Black Leather gloves Black leather boots with silver studs, a black tank top with a silver owl, hoop earrings and our couple necklace. "So we are meeting you aunt?" she asked me in her angelic voice. "Yeah, she said something about the order going crazy and she wants me to meet my bother, and my cousin." "Really Cart? Bother, don't you mean **Brother** or something?" Sometimes I can be dumb.

Anna's POV

Okay so we are in San Fran and we are going to Carter's aunt's house. So I love Cami like a little sister but her boyfriend is so freaking hot. When he is in his basketball uniform and all swe-, STOP IT ANNA YOU ARE GOING CRAZY YOU KNOW CAMILLE LOVES CARTER! "So when I meet her, what am I supposed to say 'Hi my name is Camille, I love your house by the way I'm dating your nephew.'?" Camille asked. "I'm sure she's nice and, she will take it well. " Carter said unsure. "Then why do you sound so unsure?" Camille said.

Lauren's POV

So Anna's outfit is cute she is wearing a Beatles shirt, with black jeans, Black shoes, black feather earrings, her 'Anna' necklace. Brittany's outfit is cute too she is wearing a black tank top, blue jean shorts, with black Zebra stripes, her 'Brittany' Necklace and black boots. Carter looks kind of like a SEXY BEAST in his outfit he is wearing a Hurly Baker V-neck t-shirt, Black Revolver Slim leg jeans, Black Nikes, and his couple thing that him and Cami wear. I am looking better than all of them, I might sound a little conceited, oh well, so as I was saying, I am wearing a purple strapless shirt, a jean mini skirt, purple shoes, and feather hair clip-on extension, and my 'Lauren' Necklace. "We're here." Carter Announced form the front seat of his Jaguar. "Not that I like admitting things, I mean come on. You know me. I. Am. Scared." I said. Then everyone gasped. Really?

Camille's POV

We were about to get on the elevator when a guy stopped it. "Thanks For stopping this stupid thing." The dude said. The doors shut then I started hyperventilating. "What is happening to her?" the dude asked "Small spaces she is claustrophobic." Carter said. Uh what floor are you supposed to get off on?" He asked then the elevator stopped on floor 18. "This is the one." Carter said. Then I pushed everyone and ran for air. "WE ARE TAKING THE STAIRS DOWN!" I yelled. Then we all finally got a look at the dude's face he looked exactly like Carter. "Alek?" Carter asked. "Carter?" Alek asked. "So this must be the dude we were supposed to meet." I said. "Damn, Val didn't tell me that my brother looked exactly like me." Alek said. "Let's go meet her." Cart said. When he said that, I couldn't help but get scared. "What if she kills me?" "She won't well at least I hope not." Alek said while smirking with the same smirk Carter has. We were walking sown the hall way to apartment 1803. Alek unlocked the door and I seen a BEAUTIFUL apartment and two girls about my age a Blonde and a brunette then I seen a woman who I think is Valentina. "Hi I am Valentina Please sit down" she said. "H-hi I am Camille James." I said "Here." Alek said giving me a glass of water. "Thank you?" I asked then I put the glass down Pinned Alek against the wall. "What the HELL did you put in it trying to kill me?" I asked about to break his arm. "NOTHING I SWEAR I WAS JUST HELPING YOU ALMOST DIED ON THE BLOODY ELEVATOR, GET OFF ME!" He yelled I just stepped aside and Carter came over. "Calm down Cam not everyone is out to kill you and this protector will certainly not let anyone come near to killing you." He said trying to calm me down. Valentina's phone rang and she went into the other room, ten minutes later she came back looking worried. "We are under attack." She said.

* * *

><p>Please tell me if it was good or not I REALLY want feedback And outfits are on my profile.<p> 


	2. Jerome and Dustin

Okay this is not a chapter but I got a review from MAIGIRLCHLOE (I LOVE your name) "Concept was interesting but it's a little rushed and frazzled. We don't know any of the characters and it's just a little confusing. I think it's a good concept you could do alot with though."

Thank you for the Review and I will now explain every one of my OC's and I removed some characters I stated these are the characters I removed; Julia, Ashley, Rebecca, Rachel, and Jennifer / Jennie I will be adding two more guys

The ones that I am keeping are;

Jacque Pyles as Camille James  
>Benjamin Stone as Carter Petrov (Alek's Identical Twin)<br>Lauren London an Lauren Thomas  
>Cymphonique Miller as Brittany Thomas<br>Brenda Song as Anna James  
>Kat Graham as Kellie Thorn<p>

Paul Butcher as Dustin Clarke

Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke

Okay I will explain their personalities

Name: Camille James

Age: 16

Appearance: She is Portrayed by Jacque Pyles (My OC's Pictures are on my profile)

Personality: She is nice to strangers; she is a bitch when you make her mad. She is crazy around her friends. When she is around Carter she all of a sudden goes to a flirty state.

Style: She wears a lot of almost everything she loves colors and mostly dark clothes

Favorite things: Skate boarding, doing stunts, boxing, and karate, cheerleading, dancing, Carter, her ipod touch and iphone.

Things they hate: Justin Bieber, when someone messes with Carter, and her friends. She hates the order big dogs, and a cracked screen.

Friends: Jasmine, Chloe, Lauren, Anna, Brittany, Alek, Paul, Jerome, Dustin and Amy. 

Enemies: Kellie 

Boyfriend: Carter 

Family: Anna (Big sister)

Best friend: Lauren

**That****is****Camille**

Name: Carter Petrov

Age: 16

Appearance: He is Portrayed by Benjamin Stone (My OC's Pictures are on my profile)

Personality: He is exactly like Alek

Style: V-necks, Polo shirts, Jeans, and Nikes

Favorite things: Boxing, fighting, Camille, His Phone, Basketball

Things they hate: when someone messes with Camille, and his family. He hates the order, has a grudge against the order I should say, big dogs.

Friends: Jasmine, Chloe, Lauren, Anna, Brittany, Alek, Jerome, Paul, and Amy. 

Enemies: Dustin 

Girlfriend: Camille 

Family: Alek, Jasmine, and Valentina

Best friend: Jerome

**That was Carter**

Name: Lauren Thomas

Age: 16

Appearance: She is Portrayed by Lauren London (My OC's Pictures are on my profile)

Personality: She is loud and outgoing, but nice and shy around Jerome, and strangers, and has a negative mind.

Style: Colors and never wears dark clothes

Favorite things: Boxing, Music, Cheerleading.

Things they hate: Kellie, Justin Bieber, and the order.

Friends: Jasmine, Camille, Chloe, Carter, Anna, Brittany, Alek, Jerome, Paul, and Amy. 

Enemies: Kellie 

Boyfriend: Jerome 

Family: Brittany (little sister)

Best friends: Carter and Camille

**That was Lauren **

Name: Brittany Thomas

Age: 15

Appearance: She is Portrayed by Cymphonique Miller (My OC's Pictures are on my profile)

Personality: She is Nice, Sweet, Caring, and a girly girl.

Style: Colorful, Loves colors.

Favorite things: Kick Boxing, singing, and Her Phone.

Things they hate: the order, Birds Mice, Rats, and Bugs

Friends: Camille, Jasmine, Chloe, Lauren, Anna, Alek, Dustin, Paul, and Amy. 

Enemies: Jerome, Kellie 

Boyfriend: Dustin 

Family: Lauren (Big sister)

Best friend: Chloe

**That was Brittany**

Name: Anna James

Age: 17

Appearance: She is Portrayed by Brenda Song (My OC's Pictures are on my profile)

Personality: She is nice, Smart, Caring, and Restless

Style: Black and Dark colors, sometimes Bright colors.

Favorite things: Kick Boxing, fighting, running, training.

Things they hate: when someone messes with Camille, she hates the order, and big dogs.

Friends: Jasmine, Chloe, Lauren, Camille, Brittany, Alek, Jerome, Paul, and Amy. 

Enemies: Kellie 

Boyfriend: No one 

Family: Camille (little sister)

Best friend: Jasmine

**That****was****Anna**

Name: Kellie Thorn

Age: 16

Appearance: She is portrayed by Kat Graham (My OC's Pictures are on my profile)

Personality: She is a bitch she is always starting fights and gossiping

Style: Mostly short clothes

Favorite things: Starting fights, getting into trouble, she is a problem child

Things they hate: Camille, Jasmine, Chloe, Lauren, Anna, Brittany, and Amy, The order.

Friends: Her clique (They don't have names). 

Enemies: Camille, Jasmine, Chloe, Lauren, Anna, Brittany, Amy, Alek, Carter, Dustin, and Jerome 

Boyfriend: none 

Family: None in the story.

Best friend: no one.

**That****was****Kellie**

Name: Dustin Clarke

Age: 15

Appearance: He is Portrayed Paul Butcher (My OC's Pictures are on my profile)

Personality: He is always making everyone laugh, he is nice, outgoing, and nice until you make him mad

Style: Polo shirts, Jeans, and Nikes

Favorite things: Boxing, fighting, Brittany, His Phone.

Things they hate: when someone messes with Brittany, and his family. He hates the order, Jocks.

Friends: Jasmine, Chloe, Lauren, Anna, Brittany, Alek, Jerome, Paul, Camille, and Amy. 

Enemies: Carter 

Girlfriend: Brittany 

Family: Jerome (Big Brother)

Best friend: Paul :O

**That****was****Dustin**

Name: Jerome Clarke

Age: 16

Appearance: He is Portrayed Eugene Simon (My OC's Pictures are on my profile)

Personality: He is always pulling pranks, he is nice somewhat, keeps his emotions bottled up, and Friendly, until you make him mad

Style: Polo shirts, Jeans, and Nikes

Favorite things: Boxing, fighting, Lauren, His Phone.

Things they hate: when someone messes with Lauren, Talking about his life. He hates the order.

Friends: Jasmine, Chloe, Lauren, Anna, Brittany, Alek, Carter, Paul, and Amy. 

Enemies: None 

Girlfriend: Lauren 

Family: Dustin (Little Brother)

Best friend: Carter

**And****that****was****Jerome****and****all****of****my****OC****'****s**

**Okay****you****guys****do****deserve****a****chapter****right?**

Chloe's POV

"Under Attack, What do you mean under attack?" Camille asked worried. "WE ARE UNDER WHAT!" Alek asked. Then out of no where a girl wearing purple just started laughing. "Lauren!" Camille yelled at, the girl laughing. "UNDER ME I DON'T THINK SO!" Lauren yelled. Then Camille started rubbing her temples. "Really, Lauren? Really?" Camille asked her. "YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" "STOP PANICKING, WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS OKAY?" then there was a knock at the door. "I GET IT!" A happy girl yelled like a baby. "Brit Brat stop acting like a two year old." Lauren said. Then the girl opened the door to, two cute blonde blue eyed boys. Then Camille tapped Lauren and whispered "Lauren look Jeromeo is here." "Stop Lying." Lauren said taking a drink from her water bottle then she turned around drinking some water then coughing it out. When she seen the tall one. "Lauren?" the tall blonde dude said. "Jerome?"

Jerome's POV

Camille tapped Lauren and whispered "Lauren look Jeromeo is here." "Stop Lying." Lauren said taking a drink from her water bottle then she turned around drinking some water then coughing it out. When she seen me. "Lauren?" I said. "Jerome?" She asked. Then something came over me as I ran to her picked her up and spinned her around kissing her, then I was surprised she kissed back. Then I heard my annoying brother which made us pull apart, but my arms were still around her waist while her hands remained in my hair. "H-Hi I'm Duh-eww, dude we just got here and already you are making out with a girl, you need to teach me your game." He said holding out his fist for a fist bump. "Are you serious dust?" I asked. Then I kissed my beautiful- ex…Girlfriend, great ex "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, I FREAKING LOVE HER AND SHE IS MY FUCKING EX, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE IN THIS UNDER ATTACK STATE IF I CAN'T BE WITH HER, THIS IS GOING TO BE HELL ON EARTH FOR ME!" I yelled at myself in my mind. Then I pulled away from her. "Why did you pull away?" she whispered to me so low so anyone else couldn't hear. "I can't." I stated and walked away to my room in Val's apartment.

Carter's POV

"I can't" I heard my best friend said as he left the room. "You can't what?" I asked. Then I ran to what I thought was his room and found him in a really pink room. "What the HELL happened to my Fucking room?" He asked. "Uh dude I am going to leave because you have a little bit to MUCH pink in your damn room." I said. "This is not my room." He said.


End file.
